One-shot Crossovers
by Sparky-ykrapS
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. Pretty much some one-shot crossovers. Feel free to give suggestions. Nothing super specific, probably a lot of DC, Marvel, Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham etc. stuff, you know, because that's my personality. Some might not totally end up crossovers. [Rated T for violence and dark themes]
1. Magic Ninja Bats

**[Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja and Batman Crossover]**

-Part One-

Randy stared in shock at the bodies of his parents. His first instinct was to call the police immediately, but he found that he couldn't move. He wasn't able to take his eyes off the scene. He knew something was up the second he came home and had noticed the window on the door had been shattered that something was wrong. Then he noticed that several things were overturned, broken, or missing. This, however, was definitely the worst part of it all. He finally snapped out of it, grabbed the nearest phone, and immediately called 9-1-1.

A few hours later, and he was sitting at the police station. There wasn't any family that were able to take him. His only living grandparent was in a nursing home herself, and his Aunt Paulina was still serving a sentence at prison. Uncle Isaac was simply too busy to take him, and he also didn't have the best relationship in the world with the law either. Aunt Hazel was traveling abroad with Uncle Jaden, and Uncle Clyde and Aunt Molly already had eleven children of their own and couldn't afford to care for another one. The Weinerman's were the next best thing to family, but Mort and Julia thought it best not to take him in, though they did donate some money for him being such a good friend to Howard all these years.

Which is how he found himself at Gotham's orphanage. Norriseville didn't have it's own orphanage, and the nearest willing to accept him was Gotham.

Randy knew he probably should've just passed the ninja mask to a new freshman or something, but... He needed a sense of normalcy, he supposed. Something that would be the same in his life, even if it was in another town. Besides, the Sorcerer had already been defeated, and there hadn't been any trouble in Norrisville since either. The Ninja had become more show than anything.

He would become a Sophomore in just three days. He found himself staring out the window at the dark streets of Gotham. It was really late, or rather, very early. Most everyone was fast asleep, other than Kevin. Kevin was reading under his bed, as he usually did. Randy also usually ignored Kevin unless Kevin directly talked to him. So, Randy grabbed the mask and Nomicon before sneaking out the window and onto the fire escape. One nice thing about Kevin: Kevin usually ignored Randy too.

He managed to get onto the roof without the mask. He pulled the mask on and jumped around for a few minutes, simply because he wanted to get rid of some pent-up on a roof he deemed worthy, he pulled off the mask, grabbed the math cover he used for the Nomicon and sat down on the gravel-covered rooftop. He placed the mask inside his jacket, then glanced around. The only reason he took such precautions on the roof was because you never knew when Batman might run into him, and he preferred not to be questioned about why he had an 800-year-old book in his hands.

Either way, he opened the book before his head fell down and he swirled down into a vortex of...fish? He glanced around. He watched as a a doodled ninja snuck around. Suddenly, a monster appeared, but the ninja ignored it, going towards a chest instead. As he was poking around in the chest, the monster ate him. Randy watched the words appear before him.

 _Ignorance of true evil to satisfy curiosity is a downfall many pursue._

"Okay, Nomicon! I get it! Don't ignore the monster just to look inside a chest, kill the monster first _then_ look in the chest." Randy smirked to himself. The doodled monster shook it's head, though Randy didn't notice, and he found himself back in the real world. Being shaken.

Whoever was shaking him suddenly stopped, and Randy finally got his head to stop spinning enough for him to focus. Standing there was...Was that Red Robin? He stood up suddenly, picking up the Nomicon as he did so.

"Good, you're awake," Red Robin gave him a small smile. "I just wanted to make sure you got home, you're parents are probably worried sick about you,"

"Yeah," Randy suddenly looked down. It was still a fresh wound, and he knew Red Robin probably had no idea. Yet with the sudden downcast in his voice, Red Robin's eyes suddenly softened.

"Hey, let's just get you home, okay?" Red Robin decided. "I can give you an escort, if you want."

"Sure, why not." Randy decided. He realized the particular rooftop he'd chosen was pretty isolated, there wasn't anything on the roof, nor any reasonable way up there. The other rooftops were at least ten feet straight up, with nothing to hoist himself up to get up there.

"How'd you get up here in the first place?" Red Robin asked with curiosity.

"How did you?" Randy fired back. Red Robin held up a grapple-gun. "Oh." He should've expected that, Red Robin was a superhero after all.

"Here," Red Robin chuckled after Randy tried to find a decent way off the roof for another few minutes. He grabbed Randy and grappled them both to the taller rooftop. After a couple minutes of silence, Randy became a bit restless.

"Are you a superhero all of the time?" He decided. He was genuinely curious.

"What do you mean by that?" Red Robin asked. Though he didn't show it, Randy almost felt like he was...nervous.

"I mean, do you have a secret identity or anything. I mean, you don't have to tell me _who,_ I was just wondering if you did or not." Randy fidgeted a bit. Red Robin chuckled.

"Yeah, I have a secret identity. Why else would I wear the mask?" He smirked.

"Cool. If I were a superhero, which I'm definitely not, I'd have somebody who would cover for me all the time. Of course, it'd be somebody I trusted-" His phone rang just then. "Speak of the devil," Randy smirked, grabbing his phone and answering it without so much as a glance towards caller I.D. "Hey Howard,"

"Dude, I know it's late, but it's an emergency. You still have the ninja mask, right?" Howard's voice was urgent, and Randy became a bit panicked.

"Yeah, why? Is everything okay?" Randy suddenly stopped.

"Oh it's nothing huge, actually, it's very huge Cunningham! Viceroy accidentally made Jerry come back to life again, and Jerry's rebuilding his death machine and I'M STUCK IN A CAGE WITH SLIMOVITZ!" Howard screamed into the phone.

"That sounds like Halloween all over again." Randy gulped. "Minus P. Slim, and puking zombies," Red Robin gave him a weird glance at puking zombies.

"This is serious Cunningham!" Howard yelled.

"Well what do you want me to do about it? I'm in Gotham!" He himself was panicking.

"There won't be a Gotham if you don't get over here ASAP!" Howard replied. "Is death machine not a good enough word for it? How about world destroyer!"

"Have you tried having P. Slim call Mrs. Driscoll? Maybe she can-"

"She's in on it this time, Cunningham!" Randy grabbed his hair. This was bad, this was very, very bad. How was he supposed to get all the way to Norrisville in time?

"...Viceroy?" He gave a final attempt.

"He's in the cage next to us with McFist. Also, McFist's weird arm brain is watching me, it's freaky."

"Well, I don't know how to get there! It's a nine hour walk, trust me I checked!"

"Why can't you just call the cops like a normal person?"

"The cops have the place surrounded, but haven't gone in. Jerry's got them stuck or something, I don't know, but they aren't helping!" Howard was getting more and more panicked as the seconds went by. As soon as he'd mentioned cops, Red Robin gave him a concerned look.

"Look, I'll try and get there as soon as I can, okay. Just...try not to freak out?"

"It's too late, Cunningham, I've already freaked out!" Howard interrupted him just as he was about to speak. "He just started the count-down, you've got an hour, Cunningham!" Howard hung up, and Randy stared ahead.

"What was that about?" Red Robin asked, worry in his voice.

"I've got an hour to get to Norrisville before Howard-" Randy couldn't bring himself to say those next words. "Look, I've got to save him, he's the only person I have left."

Red Robin nodded before bringing his finger to his ear. "Batman, I need to borrow the batwing." A few seconds later, he bit his lip. "Maybe a reinforcement? Maybe Nightwing?" Another pause, "Yes sir, understood." There was a bitter look on his face, but he didn't seem to be too angry or anything. He brought his fingers down, and sat on the ledge. "Hang tight, okay? We'll save your friend."

"I'm coming with you." Randy crossed his arms.

"Look, it's dangerous-"

"I know, and I don't care. I'm coming with you," Randy frowned.

"Alright, but you're staying in the plane. I'm only letting you come so you can make sure your friends okay once it's over." Red Robin sighed. With that, batwing came hovering just above them, and a rope ladder came down.

A man that Randy recognized as Red Hood was at the controls. "Whose this?" His voice felt like it was in a modifier.

"My name's Randy Cunningham." Randy sat next to Red Robin. Red Hood glanced at Red Robin before he nodded.

"Where too?"

"Norrisville," Red Robin answered for Randy. Red Hood nodded, and the batwing began it's ascent.

-End of Part One-


	2. Two Peas in a Todd

**[Danny Phantom Batman Crossover]**

Jason frowned. Apparently, Willis Todd had had another son. A son with a woman named Madeline Fenton.

He stared at the written confession. The paper read that Maddie, as she had preferred to be called, was having an argument with her husband. It read that it had been a stupid mistake, and that he'd wished it had never happened. Maddie had called him, told him that she was pregnant. He wrote that she called him again a few months later, told him that it was a boy, and that they planned to name him Daniel James. That had been the last he'd ever heard of the woman from Amity Park.

Jason crumpled the paper. He sighed, deciding to do some research. If this was really true, then that meant that Jason had living family. Sure, Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Tim, Cas, and Damian could be considered family, but it just...there was something about knowing that he had a blood relative that made it so his heart wouldn't stop pounding out of his chest.

The picture of the boy held a striking resemblance to Jason. Sure, the mess of black hair and pale blue eyes was a dead giveaway, but there was the basic shape of his face, his build, the way he smiled…

There wasn't a doubt in Jason's mind that this was his brother.

Jason stood at the Fenton's doorstep. He'd already planned all of this out. He was from the electric company, and he needed to check the houses wiring to make sure that everything was functioning correctly.

Jack Fenton had answered the door, and had also invited him inside. Maddie had been inside, and Jason held out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Maddie Fenton," She smiled, her short reddish hair a bit staticy.

"Jason Todd." Jason smiled. Maddie's eyes widened.

"You don't happen to know a Willis Todd, do you?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah, that was my father." Jason looked at the ground.

"I was good friends with him during high school." Maddie told him. "Well, how is he?"

"I'm afraid Willis Todd died years ago, murdered by Two-Face." Jason looked back up, meeting Maddie's eyes. He wasn't entirely sure if Willis and Maddie had gone to school together or not, and he really didn't care.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Maddie gave Jason an unexpected hug.

"It's okay, Willis Todd may have been my biological father, but Bruce Wayne will always be my real father." Even if he was five minutes too late. Jason heard the front door open.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home!" It was the voice of a teenage boy. Jason realized that must have been Danny.

"We're in here, Dann-o!" Jack called. As soon as Danny walked in, his eyes rested on Jason.

"Who's this?" He asked. It was defensive, Jason realized. Both boys were looking at each other, and Maddie held a guilty look on her face.

"My name's Jason Todd, I'm from the electrical company, I'm just here to make sure all the wiring is up-to-date, and then I'll be out of your hair." Jason smiled politely.

"Is that your motorcycle out there?" Danny asked curiously.

"Yeah, it is." Jason's smile became more genuine. His conversation was interrupted by a phone call. "One second, I gotta take this." He answered it, and held it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Jason, where are you?" Bruce asked.

"Work." Jason responded, carefully leaning against the wall.

"Will you be home for dinner? Alfred wants to know who'll be able to make it." Bruce asked. Jason rolled his eyes.

"No, I won't be able to make if for dinner, I don't get off work until about five and it's a four hour drive to Gotham. Say hi to Alfred for me though, and Dick." Jason responded.

"What about Tim and Damian?" Bruce responded, a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

"Tell them I said they're little brats," Jason rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"Alright then, goodbye Jason."

"Bye, Bruce. Maybe I'll drop by this weekend?"

"I'll let Alfred know. Better not disappoint him, either." Bruce hung the phone up before Jason could come up with an excuse not to go.

"Sorry," Jason apologized, placing the phone back in his pocket. "So, where's the power generator?"

Danny had actually stayed to watch Jason. He wasn't sure if it was because he was actually fascinated by what he was doing, or if it was because Danny didn't trust him. He wouldn't be surprised by either.

"So, Danny, what do you want to be when you graduate high school?" The question must have surprised him, because Danny's eyes widened slightly.

"Well, I kind of want to be an astronaut, but I'm not sure if my grades are good enough." Danny looked down.

"And why aren't your grades good enough?" Jason asked, testing a few of the wires out.

"Well...I just don't do my homework, mostly." Danny let out a sigh.

"Nobodies messing with you at school, right?" Jason couldn't help but let his older-brother protectiveness bleed through.

"Well, there's Dash, but it doesn't really bother me much," Danny shrugged.

"Hey, if you ever need me to talk to this 'Dash', I can guarantee he'll never mess with you again." Jason found a wire that wasn't exactly faulty, just a bit loose. He tightened it, just for good measure.

"Nah, it's okay." Danny shrugged. "Like I said, he doesn't bother me much anyways."

"My brother Tim used to say that," Jason frowned. "Now he's got no sense of self preservation and a coffee addiction."

Danny didn't say anything to that. Jason finished his work up in silence.

"You done?" Danny asked as Jason screwed the generator shut.

"Almost," Jason shrugged. "Hey, I'm new in town, and I was wondering, do you know of any good fast food joints around?"

"Oh, yeah, there's the Nasty Burger, which despite it's name has really good food. Just don't get the chili." Danny replied, his smile that had left after mentioning the Dash kid back on his face.

"Thanks," Jason smiled. He walked into the kitchen again. "Uh, where'd your parents go?"

"Probably the lab." Danny sighed.

"Lab?" Jason's thoughts were interrupted as Jack came back upstairs.

"Oh, you're done!" Jack boomed. "How much do we owe you?"

"Well, considering it was mostly just a check-up, nothing." Jason smiled warmly.

"You sure? You won't get fired or anything will you?" Jack asked.

"I'm planning on quitting anyways, it's too quiet over here. I miss the police sirens back in Gotham," Jason smirked.

"Well, at least let me give you some fudge." Jack frowned, handing Jason a small box of it.

"Thanks," Jason smiled, giving Jack a handshake. "Maybe I'll see you around," Jason winked at Danny as he left the house, getting onto his motorcycle and driving off into the streets of Amity Park.

Jason looked at the Baxter's home. It was just after one in the morning as Jason clambered up the side of the house. He peered into the room of a blonde boy around Danny's age. Dash Baxter.

As Jason expertly slid into the room, he shook Dash awake. Dash looked at him blearily. "Fenton?" He asked, his voice still slurred from being awoken.

"Actually, my name is Jason Todd, and if you _ever_ lay a hand on Danny Fenton again, I swear I will find you. I don't think I need to explain further." Jason leapt out of the window before Dash could process the information, and set a course for Gotham City.

Dash woke up the next morning with the head of his purple teddy bear hanging from the ceiling that held a note scribbled in sloppy handwriting.

 _Just in case you think last night was just a dream._

 _-J. Todd_


	3. So Honking Bruce

**Request by: Blizzardwing47 (On Wattpad)**

 **[A Batman and Randy Cunningham Crossover]**

Randy was amazed at what was standing right in front of his eyes. There, not ten feet from him, stood one of the most famous heroes of all time. The Batman.

Randy was pretty much paralyzed. What did he do? Did he talk to him? Did he just pretend he'd never seen him and leave? Should he follow him? No, he wouldn't follow him, that would just be stalkish. Did he just stand here awkwardly until Batman noticed? Apparently, that's what happened, because before he could make up his mind Batman spoke to him.

"I know you're there." Batman seemed to raise an eyebrow, though it was significantly hard to tell due to the mask. Randy could just tell because the Nomicon had seemed to give him several of the same looks. Randy walked out of the shadows, scratching the back of his head. "For a ninja, you certainly aren't very stealthy." Batman remarked, looking at something. Yet Randy got the feeling that he was still paying close attention.

"What are you- ahem- what are you doing here?" Randy asked, trying to disguise his voice into a bit of a more manly one. It didn't work very well. Batman most have noticed, too. The look he was giving him said it all. "Fine," Randy let his real voice out. "But seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I'm working on a case," Batman stated fairly. "I promise I'll be out of your city soon."

"Oh, uh, it's really no problem, I was just curious. Hang on a second, you said you were working on a case? Can I help?" Randy's eyes widened as he realized this was his big chance to finally get noticed by the big heroes.

"No." Batman glared. Randy's heart sank until he got a better idea.

"My city," He crossed his arms. Batman's glare hardened, and Randy suddenly found a shiver run up his spine. Yet he held firm. This was a once and a lifetime chance, and he wasn't just going to pass it up.

"Fine." Batman's piercing gaze finally uplifted, and Randy let out a breath of relief. "But you follow _my_ lead, _my_ rules, and you _will not_ complain."

"Deal." Randy held out a hand. Batman shook it. Randy suddenly realized that this was suddenly the best moment of his life. He was shaking hands with Batman!

Batman lead the way down towards the ground, as they had previously been on the roof, and that was when Randy saw the most amazing car he had ever seen parked in an alley. "Get in." Batman grunted, and Randy's eyes widened more. If that was possible.

Randy didn't argue, either. I mean, who would _argue_ with getting to ride in the honking Bat-mobile? Not Randy, that was for sure. He even got to sit in the front seat. Next to Batman. He stayed silent, staring out the front window in awe. The windows suddenly tinted to the point where Randy couldn't see out, and he gave a slightly panicked questioning glance to Batman.

"It's on autopilot," Batman explained in that mysterious gruff voice he had.

"Oh," Randy nodded, excepting the answer. A few more seconds and he spoke again. "What's with the windows though?"

"We're going to a top secret place." Batman stated, as if it explained everything.

"Right, top secret. Like last Halloween." Randy nodded. Batman gave him a confused glance, but didn't question what had happened on Halloween. The car came to a slow, and the windows started to become clearer again. Randy suddenly payed attention, knowing whatever was happening had to be important. What he saw was amazing. It wasn't super huge or anything. In fact, it looked like it could've been built out of the basement of a warehouse, which it more than likely was. Yet what was most impressive was the huge television looking thing and the various lab equipment. "Wait, you're a scientist?" Randy questioned, voice showing his awe.

"When I need to be," Batman responded, throwing something into a microscope.

"What is that?" Randy asked, watching what Batman was doing with interest.

"I'm trying to identify any irregularities on this piece of cloth. A hair, maybe." Batman explained, his voice laced with heavy concentration.

"Cool." Randy nodded. "So, do you need my help with anything?"

"Not just yet," Batman expressed lazily.

"Okay then." Randy nodded, then looked around. "What do you want me to do in the meantime?" Just as Batman was about to say something, there was a red glow from Randy's back. "Nevermind, the book has other plans." Randy rolled his eyes, sitting into a cross legged position on the ground. The book began glowing more rapidly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Randy sighed, opening the book.

Bruce watched as the Ninja opened up the book, falling to the floor unconscious. Bruce's eyes widened as he checked his pulse, but the ninja seemed okay. He sighed, returning to the microscope. He finally found what he was looking for, a small human hair embedded in the fabric. Whoever this hair belonged to had to be the one he was looking for. He set it up for analysis, now all he had to do was wait.

Bruce began researching more facts about the case before he got the itch to call home. He had the strangest feeling that Gotham would be nothing but ash by the time he got back. So what if Dick had proven to be an adequate Batman should the need arise, he was still worried about Gotham. Or perhaps he was more worried about his children. Either way, he had a very valid excuse to call the Batcave.

The screen loaded for a second before he saw Tim sleeping on the controls, mask still on thankfully. He knew the Ninja could wake up at any moment, so it was important to make sure everyone had their masks on. Bruce gave a slight smile as he heard Tim snoring quietly, but knew that he had to wake him up. He cleared his throat, watching as Tim widened his eyes and sat straight up. He then looked at the monitor.

"Oh, hey Bats," Tim stretched. "You checking in?"

"Yes. Status report?" Bruce asked, holding his breath in anticipation.

"Nothing huge," Tim shrugged. "We did have an incident with the Condiment King, but that was about it. Well, and a few muggers and such. Honestly, it's really boring."

"Tim, remember what I said about saying that having a quiet night without any crime was boring?" Bruce crossed his arms.

"That I should be more thankful that there's less crime," Tim sighed. Bruce gave him a raised eyebrow. "And stop wishing for violence." Tim added lazily. Bruce gave him a satisfied smile.

"Tell your brothers I said hi," Bruce uncrossed his arms.

"Will do. Hey, B, can I ask what's going on in Norrisville?" Tim smirked.

"I've found evidence of Penguin's gang," Bruce explained. "I promise, I'll be home as soon as I can, but it might take a while."

"Got it. See you on the flip side, Bats." Tim smirked, turning the monitor off. Bruce shook his head, returning to his research.

Not five minutes later, the Ninja sat straight up, taking a gasp of air. "What the juice, Nomicon?" He yelled, throwing the book across the room. The book landed about two feet from Bruce, and began to glow in protest. Ninja ran up, grabbing the Nomicon gingerly. "I'm sorry, Nomi. But crocodiles? Really?" The book almost seemed to be laughing at him.

Bruce decided not to ask.

"So, still nothing I can help with?" Ninja asked.

"It's a matter of waiting at the moment." Bruce sighed. At Ninja's sparkle falling out of his eyes, Bruce sighed again. "Come on,"

Ninja perked up, and Bruce could pretty well imagine the wide smile on his face from the way his eyes were crinkled. He led the Ninja into a small training room he kept. Ninja glanced at all of the equipment with peeked interest.

Bruce didn't hear everything that the Ninja had said, but he knew for a fact that there were three words. So, honking, and Bruce. He froze. How had the ninja known his identity? He knew for a fact that he'd had his mask on the entirety of his time at Norrisville, and... Well, he had called Red Robin Tim, but Tim honestly wasn't that uncommon of a name. Which meant that the Ninja had to have known before hand.

Bruce slowly turned to face him. The Ninja seemed to be paying him no mind, as if he hadn't just casually spouted out one of the world's greatest secrets. At least he wasn't being cocky about knowing the fact like some people who had found out had been. *Cough* Green Lantern *Cough*

"How did you know my name?" Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"Wait, your name is actually Bruce?" The Ninja turned around, tilting his head. "Huh, I would've taken you for a Henry."

"You didn't know?" Bruce widened his eyes. What had he done?

"No. Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. I've accidentally made the assumption someone knew who I was, and I actually took off the mask. I mean, all I have is a first name. What could I possibly do with that?" Okay, so this Ninja wasn't nearly as smart as Bruce had first thought. He thought about correcting him about the fact that all you needed was a first name to find someone, but decided not to. After all, that way he wouldn't have to worry about Ninja figuring out his identity after all.

"Alright then, I assume you have a name as well." Bruce crossed his arms, an eyebrow raised. He noticed Ninja's book flashing from the other room, but Ninja didn't.

"Yeah, I'm Randy." Ninja held out a hand. Bruce glanced back at the book and could swear it was face-palming. Well, except it didn't have a face. Or palms. Bruce at least shook Randy's awaiting hand.

"Alright, Randy. Seeing as you are a ninja, I assume you know the art of taijutsu?" Bruce raised an eyebrow. Randy shrugged.

"Maybe? I don't actually know what anything is called." With a sigh, Bruce suddenly realized that this kid might not actually know anything about being an actual ninja, and perhaps simply took the name because he thought it sounded cool.

"How about we have a simple spar then. No weapons, just hand to hand combat." Bruce decided. Randy nodded.

"Give me a second," Randy began fishing various weapons out from his back. Bruce threw out his utility belt and a few more of the more hidden weapons, though he did keep a few that he wasn't planning on using anyways simply because they were hard to take off. When that was over, Bruce glanced over at the Ninja. He was still fishing weapons out, and there was a large pile next to his feet. How was it even possible to keep all of those weapons? The weight alone would be enough to render anyone useless, not to mention the fact that, not only did he keep those weapons, he kept them hidden.

Finally, he pulled out one last shurikan, setting it on the pile. Bruce led him to the training mat, and they got into position. Randy did have good form, Bruce had to admit. Well, he _was_ a bit off on his left, by about three centimeters, but it was still balanced enough that Bruce wouldn't be able to swipe him off his feet.

Bruce gave a nod, and Randy came at him. Randy wasn't too bad at any of it. He knew how to defend himself excellently, it was his attacks that weren't quite as practiced. Bruce could tell he was a lot more used to using his sword in his attacks by the way he held himself. Of course, Bruce knew he'd never killed anyone. One thing was weird though. Apparently the Ninja was eight hundred years old. Though Bruce doubted that. Randy's voice sounded like he was in his mid to late teens. If Bruce had to guess, he'd say the mask was passed from father to son.

Bruce got a solid punch to Ninja's stomach, sending him flying into the wall in surprise. Except, he didn't crash into the wall. Instead, he used his feet to propel off of it and come back at Bruce. He blocked Randy's fist that was coming towards him, but didn't get the chance to block Randy's leg as it came swooping beneath him. Bruce fell to the floor, and Randy stood over him with a triumphant look in his eyes, before he offered to help Bruce back up.

"You're a worthy opponent, Randy." Bruce smirked. Of course, Randy had a wide smile underneath his mask.

"Well, it wasn't exactly easy," Randy admitted. Bruce had also gotten a punch to Randy's jaw, and his stomach really hurt after being both kneed and punched. Oh man, he knew Batman's first name! Of course, he couldn't tell anybody. This time he wouldn't even tell Howard. He really wanted to tell Howard, but he wasn't going to risk making Batman mad at him.

Randy also found it ironic that his first name was Bruce. Of all the names that he could have, it was Bruce! Batman's head swerved at the sound of some beeping from the giant TV looking thing.

Randy followed after him as he walked out of the room. Bruce turned around for a second, and looked at the pile of weapons just behind his feet. "Aren't you going to pick those up?" He seemed to raise an eyebrow, though it was hard to tell.

"Oh, right." Randy turned around and realized he didn't want to pick them up and stuff them back in the suit one by one. He did the practical thing and took off the mask (making sure that Bruce didn't see his face, guys, he wasn't an amateur). As soon as he did so, all the weapons evaporated back into the suit, and he slipped the mask back on.

He turned around and Batman was gone. Has anybody ever told him that was kind of... creepy? Probably. Either way, he walked back into the first room, and sure enough, Bruce was typing something into the thing that Randy had initially thought was a television, but was actually a computer.

Bruce walked over towards the batmobile. "Get in," Bats ordered, and Randy didn't argue. Again, who would argue with getting to ride in the batmobile? Not Randy, that was for sure.

A few minutes later, and the batmobile came to a stop. The top came off, and both Randy and Batman jumped out, landing perfectly on the ground next to it. "Wait a minute, we're in the swamp?" Randy asked worriedly, though he kept his voice low enough that nobody would hear him.

"What? You have a problem with the smell?" Was Batman... teasing him?

"It's not exactly the smell, it's more this weirdo voodoo dude." Randy shivered, remembering his last encounter with the bayou man. Batman gave him a glance, but didn't comment.

They trudged through the swamp for a few more minutes before actually coming up with something. Yet, Randy had to stifle a laugh. Catfish Booray was chewing some gangster people out about being in his swamp. Oh wait, nope it wasn't funny anymore. Booray was in some serious trouble. It turned out that the guys had guns, and were aiming towards Catfish. Randy glanced at Batman, only to find that Bats was gone. Perfect.

There was pretty much a small army. No matter what they did, they wouldn't be able to catch all of them. No, that wouldn't work.

Of course, Bruce knocked two people out before anything else could happen, and the rest of the gang, well, ganged up on him. Randy leapt in, slicing some of their guns with his beautiful sword before standing back to back with Batman. He got a sly smile on his face before grabbing something between his fingers. "Ninja bee ball!" He threw it towards some of the gangsters, and the unfortunate few that had been in rang of his wondrous horde of bees ran into the swamp swatting at the insects.

Some of the gangsters were beginning to realize that Randy wasn't as innocent and easy-to-beat as he appeared, and backed up a few centimeters. Of course, they didn't look scared, more cautious than anything. Randy suddenly realized something. These people _knew_ Batman. They _knew_ Batman wouldn't hurt them, and they _knew_ that Batman wouldn't do anything too huge.

He winked at Batman, though Bruce wouldn't be able to see it, before charging at the group with his sword. He pushed one to the ground, and pointed his sword towards the man's chest. "Ninja!" Batman yelled, stepping towards them.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," Randy narrowed his eyes at the criminal, finding it unbelievably hard to keep a straight face at the moment.

"Because this isn't you," Bruce took another step closer, and Randy stuck the sword a little closer to the man's chest, having the very tip rest against his skin right above his heart. Bats didn't come any closer.

"How do you know that? You've known me for five hours now, how could you possibly know that this isn't me? How could you possibly know I'm not a killer?" Randy pricked the guys skin, honestly he deserved it, and a small trickle of blood formed on the guys shirt.

"I'm a good judge of character." The other gangsters had run away. Randy's plan actually worked!

"Yes!" Randy smirked, lifting his sword up, and watching the criminal begin to flee. He grabbed his Ninja chainsicle, throwing it around the perp's legs and pulling him back to the ground before he could get away.

Batman interrogated him, and Randy watched from the sidelines. When the police arrived, Batman handed the criminal over to them, then got back into the batmobile with Randy. A few minutes passed before Bruce said anything. "You weren't actually going to kill him, were you."

"Nope, but I was convincing, wasn't I?" Randy smiled, watching out the window once again.

"You almost had me convinced for a minute there." Bruce admitted. Bats then pulled out the Nomicon, handing it to Randy. Randy gave him a confused look. "I have to get back to Gotham," Batman explained.

"Oh..." Randy sighed.

"Here," Batman handed Randy something, and Randy gave him a questioning look. "It's the location of the back-up bat cave I took you to earlier, and the key to open it. I won't be needing it for a while, and you look like you need a base of operations."

"I think I should mention something," Randy sighed. "I'm only going to be the ninja for another year or so. After that, I probably won't remember a thing about meeting you. I won't even remember that I was the Ninja."

"Well, pass it on with the mask then." Batman gave a dip of the head. "And don't call me unless it's an absolute emergency." He added.

"Wait, I can call you?" Randy's eyes widened.

"Not unless it's an absolute emergency, but yes. Now, where do you want me to stop the car?" Bruce asked, the car going along at an easy pace.

"How about McFist Industries?" Randy gave a forced smile. Of course, Bats couldn't see it. Bruce nodded, and the car sped up, and in a matter of seconds they were there. Just as Randy was about to get out, he stopped. "Hey, Bats, could I get your autograph for when I don't remember?"

"Sure," Bruce seemed to sigh, but he grabbed a piece of paper and signed it nonetheless. Randy stared at it for a second.

"Has anyone ever told you you have amazing handwriting?" Randy couldn't help but ask.

"I took calligraphy in high school," Bruce replied. closing the roof back over-top and driving off.

"That. Was. So. Honking. Bruce!" Randy exclaimed before hiding in a trash can and taking off his mask.


End file.
